User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Feathertail's Death (Told by Feathertail) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 16:39, February 17, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest (er, Forestpaw13). Can I call you Artimas? Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 17:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You nominate them here. A couple of mine are nominated, but I don't think the wiki's into it yet. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can nominate your own. If you nominate a series, a full set ''must be finished, or it is disqualified. If you nominate a story, it has to be finished. And, thanks, I work hard on my stories! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, glad to help anytime. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how are you? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I'll edit Air of Treason soon, after I finish this message. And I can't wait to read it- I saw it on your userpage. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Can't wait to read your new series! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice Hey, I loved Goldenflower's Pain. It's an amazing poem. You really liked MY poem?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE New Generation. Write more, please? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's not like I copyrighted the idea! xD--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I right when I have the inspirtaion to. Which is why I hate it when we have english HW to "Write for 20 minutes". Sigh.--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest Thank you so much! Didn't think I would win, I was just picking names for fun :) and because the story is really awsome! HiddenSun ' 23:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 'HiddenSun ''' 23:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Name: Cinderkit/Cinderpaw/Cindermask Decsription: Fluffy pure gray she-cat with huge mischeivious amber eyes and a flowing tail. Personality: She is a very mischeivious cat, always acting without thinking and getting herself in trouble most of the time. She is a very agile cat, making her an exellent fighter and hunter. When mad she acts stubbornly and gets attention from others. Here she is! HiddenSun ' 23:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem! Tthanks for letting me have a character in your story! 'HiddenSun ' 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! 'HiddenSun ' 23:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Me too!! Bye =D 'HiddenSun ''' 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My Prize! I don't wanna sound selfish, but you said to contact you with my prize. So what is it? I'm really exited to have my name in your story! ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Conetest Yipee! I love that name, Raincloud! :) Anyway, here we go... '''Name: Maplekit/Maplepaw/Mapleleaf Description: golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Shy, quiet, prefers to talk than to fight, loves herbs MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 02:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would. If, of course, you don't mind. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. I honestly don't like my characters in other books, I just put names that I don't use. :) But thanks for calling me your best friend on the wiki. That made my day. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! ;) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The people that ignore the "unknowns" are so rude! I make myself "known" it's never like that. :) And you're likable too. :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that some of the rights people here aren't nice? And... *grins evilly* I'm glad he scares you. That's the point. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, they shouldn't ignore you. *harumphs* If I'm ever admin, I'd never ignore someone like that. But I'm not, so I'll just keep my mouth shut. And, okay! Hope it's yummy... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) cool!! I'm gonna start reading now! HiddenSun ' 23:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hello. Just wanted to say I really liked your stories, they are pretty original, and good writing style!!! Are you new??? Cos I haven't seen any of your stories before, and I was confused for a bit when I found one. So I read it, and it was good... and, anyway, that's it. See you later!! Zaffie 00:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (I don't have a cool siggie) Hiya.2 Hello again!! I read Feathertail's Death. (I think that is the title.) It was good!!! That made me cry when I first read it in Moonrise. It was so sad, especially for poor Stormfur and Crowpaw. I really liked Midnight and Moonrise, but the rest of the New Prophecy books sucked, I think. By the way, do you live in America? I am not a stalker, but everyone seems to live in America on here. Thanks for replying!!!!!! Zaffie 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (Siggie fail) Actually, most people seem to be somewhere in America, so they are on similar time thingiewhatsits. I feel left out. I don't live anywhere in America at all, and I have never been there. However, I have visited some places in Asia, and lots of places in Europe. I have also been to New Zealand. Three guesses where I live!!!! Zaffie 00:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh look, it's my siggie. Yay, pretty good guesses. I've never been to Russia, but I've heard it's pretty. I've been to Germany once, and England 5 times even though I'm only a tween too, so that rocks. You were close, and I loved your drumroll, but I live in... drumroll... Another drumroll... AUSTRALIA!! Whoo! Good guesses though. :) Zaffie 00:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Siggie! Hi, Zaffie! Awesomised I think this is the longest conversation I have had since I joined this thingie, well done!!! There are no crocodiles where I live. Most of what you hear about Australia is over rated. I have lived here my whole life, and I have never ever seen a snake in the wild, and only one crocodile in the wild, and never been bitten by a poisonous spider. The crocdile in the wild was at the botanic gardens somewhere in Qld, and it was very exciting, mainly because I was on a bridge way way way above the water. I am very scared of crocodiles, and more scared of spiders than any other animal, but to me, Australia feels like the safest place in the world. What is America like??????? Zaffie 01:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Siggie (sorry, I just love doing that.) Dragonrie 21:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) and yes we do ride kangaroos to school :P :P America sounds pretty cool, I think I would like to go there. Three quick questions. 1. Does it snow? 2. Have you ever seen a wolf in the wild? 3. Can you ask someone to help me make a siggie? Zaffie 21:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, COOL, that's so awesome!!!! What are blizzards like?? Is summer very hot?? Cheers for the siggie maker, I don't think I have it yet though. Zaffie 01:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah, awesome!! Thankee for your message on Maplefern's page, I just saw it. Do you think you could check out my most recent message there, because I am too lazy too type it twice, tee hee hee. America sounds awesome, I want to go there, but I think I will have to wait a few years. Also, I have only ever seen snow three times in my whole life, and wolves are my favourite animals, so America sounds pretty good for me!!! Lots of us in Australia have swimming pools, I do!! I love coming home from school and just changing clothes and jumping into the pool, or, if it's a Friday, not even changing clothes!!! :) :) Thanks for asking Maplefern, and please please check my message because I want lots of characters. (By lots i mean 10 maximum, but never mind) Zaffie 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha, awesome!! Funny funny. Zaffie 01:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohh I wasn't logged in at that time on accident, so thats why i said my sis..Whispering Rivers FOR TEH CHILDRENS! read Dusk, plz, if you haven't already. thanks, Ravenflight92 02:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING!! Oh, My, GIDDY AUNT SUSIE!!!!!!!!! Check it out! I have...... SIGGIE!!!!!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Welcome to my Den']] 22:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) rating rate this or the combined mentalic power of R. Daneel Olivaw and R. Giskard Reventlov will ''make you rate it. Sorry, serious Asimov nerd here. Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 01:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rise Of Evil Poll Hiya. There is a poll on the Rise of Evil: One talk page, which you can access by looking for it on my user page. I NEED you to vote in it before I can continue chapter 1. Please vote as soon as possible for the character from whose point of view the series should be told. Thankee. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Welcome to my Den']] 09:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, tis Zaff. Good to see you again, Arti. Have you checked up on Rise of Evil, and did you vote? If not, don't worry, poll closed now anyway, Autumn's charrie Dapplepaw won. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there is another poll for which character you want to be the main one in Rise of Evil : Two. Again, the poll is on the talk page, you can find it on my user page. Thanks for voting!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the all original Wetty here, Just came to say, your story Faint Whispers ROCKS!!!! And thats a story expert here talking Whispering Rivers Help!!!! Look at my new blog. And spread the word, please. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey, I was just wondering, when are the characters I posted going to appear. I'm so excited! SailAndSun 22:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awards Artimas, can you vote for Rise of Evil one in the Fanfiction Awards and spread the word? Thank you. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Welcome to my Den']] 00:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hey, Artimas, check out my new blog. Called Rise of Evil Characters. Go look!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] 05:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Artimas!! I just wanted to say that I was 5redaing Starclan calling an dthat I ..................love it!!! 'HiddenSun ' 17:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you're agood friend too!! :) There's no reason why Ii wouldn't tell you your stories are good because they are! (and yes!! Can't wait to see the end!) Oh and by teh way have you reda (read- typos!)my series? 'HiddenSun ' 17:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I came up with these ideas all separated. My first idea was the one on Shattered Destinies(which I'm not writing rigth now because it's on set 2) and then I had an idea of a rogue that turned into kittypet and then to loner, and teh rest of my ideas I had to put them together to form the story. I basically have most of teh stories written in poitn form already, I just have to add detail now and then. :) 'HiddenSun ' 17:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll go read it right away!! *goes there on anotehr tab* Oh and if you want you can vote on the nominated stories where I put Drak Sun, btu you don't have to. 'HiddenSun ' 17:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok!! Oh and I loved it!! I commented on tha talk page. 'HiddenSun ' 18:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Q: How come Dovepaw was old enough to have her warrior name and a litter of four- or five-moon-old kits while Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw are still apprentices? And btw, try writing your story in a word processor first, and then copying and pasting into the wiki, so that you have a spelling- and grammar-checker. It really helps. XD Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thx for editing my story, and if you liked Bluestar in starclan can you vote for it in the nominations? [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Re: Help Lol, I just used a starry background and used paint to put the words in. xD [[User:Shigura| '''Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 20:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Your New Blog Hey, I wrote on the blog!! Go check it out!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 21:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hai there! Hi! :D Thanks! And yeah I'll read your stories :DDDD --Havenfire 22:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) XD thanks! Oh I will. You guys are so nice, and your story sounds awesome. Havenfire 22:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG You're amost finished with your series, they are so good, Im always off the edge of my seat just to see when you'll make another chapter! [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever BOB ☻/ /▌ /\ This is bob, soon he will take over the world! COPY AND PASTE THIS EVERYWHERE! (Your stories only) [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever HOLY CRAP! you just ruined the hole fanfiction nominations page! [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Woah nelly, don't go all emotional on me O_o [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Hey Artimas! I know you didn't out any characters in my story, so would you lik to name teh rogue taht I'm abotu to introduce in chapter 1? (it's a tom-you can make the description) HiddenSun ' 17:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I tell you too much, I'll give away the story but he's a strange kind of cat-he's friendly to some but then he acts strange towards others. 'HiddenSun ' 17:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) perfect!!thanks soo much!! I gotta go now..bye! 'HiddenSun ' 17:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG Bramblepath! (yesh Im calling you this!) You finished the first set! Proudness! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko]]I've learned my own Destiny what? huh? ummm... what? Insultinc ummm....okay?Insultinc Thanks for helping Artimas!! You're a really great friend! Don't worry I'm fine-I won't let someone like that user upset me. :) HiddenSun ' 14:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! 'HiddenSun ''' 15:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I'll deal with it, but I can't ban people. I'll alert GB right away... [[User:Forestpaw13|Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 20:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine. Part of being a user with rights is the fact that you may have to be stern. It's honestly fine, and thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks a lot for being so nice :) :) :) :) Dragonrie 20:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hehehehe you should try being with her in real not over the internet :P :P.... (its worst...) lol joking 2 she is awsome Dragonrie 20:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) weird random and mad AWSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( just a tad too many ee's i just had to you see?) if your just normal it's way to BORING your always like this :l not this O_O O_o :D :D :P :P see so much better... it is nice to have a friend on here cus welll..... its just nice :D :D Dragonrie 21:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (yes we do ride kangaroos to school) :P :P mahahah that is sooo cool still you are a gooooood friend and really nice and that is better than being weird or normal :D :D Dragonrie 21:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) GAHHHHHHHH that is terrible!!! how would i live with myself? UNTHINKABLE is what it is unthinkable!! Dragonrie 21:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know right? it would be soo bad *sob*!!!!! Dragonrie 21:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah like in Alice and Wonderland 'am i mad?' 'yes quite so cmopletly bonkers gone round the bend but ill tell you somthing all the best people are :D :D ' i was just like wooooot yeah so true :D :D :D :D :DDragonrie 21:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah :D :D :D :D btw zaf is happy we said she was nice :D :D :D do you live in america??Dragonrie 21:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti, Draggie wanted to know the same thing 'bout you living in US because I tole her almost everyone on here did :P!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 21:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hehe that is soo cool :D :D yea well i don't think i've met someone from the us before i know someone that left aussie and went over though.... :D :D Dragonrie 21:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah I will talk to you soon :D :D Dragonrie 22:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine. Part of being a user with rights is the fact that you may have to be stern. It's honestly fine, and thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Second! I need a second for my admin nomination. Can you be it? Puh-leese? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 00:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I need you now. All you have to do is say something nice on my admin nomination. (here) I hope I'm not asking too much. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! It's great! Thanks a whole bunch, Artimas! You rock my socks! (That's a good thing, LOL) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Then I'll ban that IP, if GB hasn't already. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Agh, the IP already got banned! Whatever, I'll save the day some other time. And, thanks, seriously. You made my day! *huggle* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nominations stay up for two weeks. *puts on cool green cape with a tree on it* I'm Super Forest, with awesome... tree-growing powers. The word shaker. Ruler of forests and words... IDK, that was weird. LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been scarred a lot, too. Fifth grade stunk. (I would curse out fifth grade but I'll probably get banned) Anne Frank... *shudder* *puts on cape* *takes out Anne Frank* There we go! LOL ;) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) We're learning about the Holocaust, too! Dear StarClan, I hate it. I have to give a speech tomorrow about genocide. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You spelled it right! And it is fun to fall down randomly. *does so* Hee, hee! I would hate to be experimented on. It sounds horrible. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, that's horrible. We're focusing on ''bystanders. Dear StarClan, I can't wait until this unit ends. We watch a movie on Thursday/Friday... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 16:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry- I had to eat lunch and do homework. I'm in eighth grade, but I watched Anne Frank in fifth grade. So you might be safe. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 17:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Shout-outs I saw the shout-outs on the New Generation page. Thanks. :D Raven Randomness! 22:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cap error? I saw you editted my story, where was the error? just curious. ^_^. Oakstar 03:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Character! Can I pul-eeze have a charrie in your Kittypet series? Pul-eeze? *gets down on knees and takes off cape* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Actually, mai character was going to be named Forestpaw. LOL, I guess that's easy... *crazy weird grin* I failed miserably at the speech, I KNOW I did. I'm so bad at speeching... Hopefully when you make it to eighth grade you don't have a speech, 'cause I have another coming up. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Dinner! Sorry! Kittypet series I loved this story. Thank you so much for putting Pitch in there. I hope you will keep writing this series. Rainfire 23:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Rainfire Re: Thanks Thanks for the Cheese and Epic Duck, but I was only speaking the truth. :) [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 21:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Super Forest You created a hero. You can be my sidekick! *hands you a cape* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 22:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Super Bramble! You shoot brambles out of your hands and scream pure awesomeness! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 12:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. We shall protect the wiki! Without cool accents. :( LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's kind of between an admin and a rollbacker. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. I actually had to do some really super fast research for that one! xD Now, I think GB can give rights without having to ask EU. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's absolutely no problem. It seriously is an advantage, I promise. You just get another responsibility on your shoulders, you know? Usually, you don't have to use your rights, but it's good to have them, you know? I've only used mine once. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I can't wait until Nutpaw comes in (Acornpaw's sister). She's gonna be a nut, and based off all of the random chats I've seen. LOL. Hey, you want a character in the series? You've been so nice! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It can be anyone. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I can totally do that. Welcome, Bramble, welcome. BTW, I like your siggy! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) '*pokes Bramble* She's so cool! *pokes Artimas* She's so cool! *pokes Super Forest* She's Super Forest! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Grr... *grows a tree at Super Bramble* I'm so threatening! xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohmigawd that would be the funniest storeh eva! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. *grows tree and trips Brambleclaw on his way to stop Mudclaw* MWAHAHAHAHAA [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I hate Daisy. I wish she would leave the Clan! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No! Leafpool gave us Lionblaze and Jayfeather! *scream* LOL. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... good point. You're welcome! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Srsly!!!??? WOW!!! Tell me all! You have to tell me everything. Sorry if I haven't been on, it's just that I have writers block. Darn! And I need to try and write an actual book which I am going to try and get published, so... Anyway, I live on the East Coast of Australia, but not actually on the coast. I live in the capital of the whole country. Do you know where that is? Anyhoo, you have to tell me everything you learn in class, because it will be interesting for me, and ask if you need any help!!!!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Roo Yeah, I saw you were nominated!! I is jealous (not really) and I am not on the sidebar any more. :( Yup, I live in Canberra. Good knowledge Arti!!! Sometimes we say roo, but mostly kangaroo. I have seen dingoes a bit in the wild, and asking someone from here is they have ever seen a kangaroo in the wild is like asking them if they have seen a blade of grass. I doubt if there is one person in Canberra who has NOT seen a kangaroo in the wild. You see them everywhere!!!!! You can't escape them!!!! They will take over the world...or Australia anyway. Just ask if you want to know any more, I like answering questions, and I promise I won't think it's rude. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I get that too. I keep telling people I have these American and Canadian friends, and they're like, "Oh, that's so cool!" Cept if I tell them my friends are online they are just like Meh. Dingoes are very very cute, but they look so skinny that people always feed them, and they shouldn't. At the zoo here in Canberra, we have some kangaroos, just for visitors, and you ca pat them, and there aren't any fences at all. It is sooooo cool!! List of Australian animals I have seen in the wild: *Kangaroos. *Echidnas *Wombats *Platypuses *Kookaburras *Dingoes *Emus I think that's it. How many of those have you heard of/seen in pictures? [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Promise to Fall Oo! I saw Wicked for my birthday! Do you live in Virginia? Sorry, creepy question XD. Raven Randomness! 02:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Arti! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny No problem XD [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Hey Arti you mind giving some name and discriptions on the Diary of A Wimpy Warrior Talk page? You may give one to any character [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Er, sure. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) In your introduction to the user page of yours you say something about friends then list Sunny, Shistar, Forest, and Rainfire, NOT ME?! Hmph, anyways I wanted to know if you would be a sysop for my new wikia, Im working on some stuff and I can show you the ways and everything [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Thx, and the wikia is about the wolves I was talking about, the link is http://Hunterwolves.wikia.com [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Yep, I'll talk to ya there [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny No problem!! You really deserve it![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you...if you wanna see what Library said, look in my talk page's history. Or I could show you. Sparrowsong 00:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much. You're really nice, AH. Sparrowsong 00:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) You really like them? Thanks (again). I have a new writing style now, though. Now if I could just get rid of my WB and get over how much I hated TFA, I could rewrite the new Secret book with my new, more descriptive style... Sparrowsong 00:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. When I look at BrookClan and then compare it to my newer fics, I'm shocked that the same person wrote them. Sparrowsong 01:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, TTYL! And Happy Easter! Sparrowsong 01:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I know I can lie, but something about it just doesn't feel right. ''I know you probably think that I'm a goody two-shoes, but it's just the way I feel. I mean, I love writing stories and all, but it turns my stomach when I think about doing it as a user. Maybe I'll do it in a few weeks... I just don't feel ready yet. 18:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I get it. Thanks for understanding! I know I can do it, but as I said, I just don't feel ''ready ''yet. 18:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yup, I also wrote the epilogue. It made me sad. :) [[User:Shigura| '''Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I need to write the final chapter. THEN it's done. :) [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, thanks. I don't usually look through user pages, but I made mine funnnnn. LOL. Thanks, I like making people laugh. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't talking about you. *grins* I meant the lot of the wiki, I should clear that up. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I actually am considering that, or blogs about the topic, and posts about it. Because we need to keep this up. I'm starting to see the end, I think, and I hope I have it done by the end of the week. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) "It" is the drama. LOL, I'll take over the wiki if necessary, not kidding. I technically am. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I've got to go. :( I'll talk to you tomorrow, hopefully. (Four more days 'til the nomination closes!) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 01:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) really? you really thik that story I wrote,Wolfheart`s story was good?It`s all about my cherictor,Wolfheart`s life story,All but one thing,my parents where actually,Bluestar and Onestar(a.k.a. Onewhisker) NEWS FOR YOU,ABOT MY CAT`S STORY! You said that you look faward to reading my storys?Well,remember the concluson,Wolfstar`s story?I wrote it!!!Read it SOON! OMG! Two things. #Almost a sysop! :D #Put up the last book of the Deathberries series. It's called Last Stand. I only have part of the first chapter and a prologue that kind of makes Berry look nice. If that's possible. :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) A party? LOL. I'll post the party on my blog. Have fun reading! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think he'll seem a lot nicer until he has what I call his "final realization". Then he'll go back to normal. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you're right. Some (*cough*TERRORISTS*cough*) people are like that though. :Oh... my... god. MY ADMIN NOMINATION ENDED TODAY! I AM ADMIN NOW! I just need the rights. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I must write blog now! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- ^^Like my line? LOL. Wazzup? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Home alone? I luv being home alone. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you have magical colorful gold fishies? I DOES! xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I meant the food. xD *loves goldfish* I'm sorry, though. I want a cat, but at the same time I don't. Owning one ruins the magic. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* It's great that you have an idea. You don't have to ask! *grin* It's a good one, actually. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I love how the drama's gone. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I should archive mine, too. You create a new page called "User talk:Artimas Hunter/Acrhive 1 or something, then come back here, copy the coding and erase the page, and copy the coding back onto the Archive. Or I could do it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Truth Artimas..... I just wanted to say, I was literally shocked when I saw you were nominated for a rollback, I thought you were too new to this wikia to be a rollback.... And now I found out you nominated yourself.... I even said quote,"I don't want to nominate myself, I want my friends to, I want to make sure my friends and other users think Im ready." And mostly I also wanted to know why Maplefern posted herself up, It just seems, too different.... [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Arti, the true thing is, I just thought you weren't ready. There's so many things I wish you could've done before going up for nomination. Me and Leafwhisker have been here even longer and we never got nominated, thats just to show some of the users, just don't think we need it :( [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny You just don't get it, I've been on here longer than you, I know EVEN more than you, and you say IM NOT READY? Let me get this straight, the reason is they are just doing it, including me, because I just didn't want to hurt you.... I seriously thought you would be mad if I said no, and the reason because I don't nominate myself, is because other people deserve to say if I really deserve that position, and I know I am ready. It's just I want other people to think that way. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re: Wow I'll talk to Wetty. And about the drama, I totally think you're right. I'm going to create a blog that explains everything (you can edit details if you want to), and if people still don't like it, well... I guess it's a "no". [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't but now you're complaining to forest? I don't want to be lectured! Arti, you...No..... [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Thanks. :) :) I talked to Wetty, I can see she's already mad, but I think you did the right thing. (No offense to Wetty) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You did the right thing, and now things like this aren't based off of friendship, they're based on who did something wrong. I can't do "I'm your friend" anymore. *sighs* I wish it wasn't like that. But it has to be, and I will be your friend, but my verdicts and apparent "lectures" will not be friend-based. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Omigawd, it's not. *heart pounds* I just threatened to ban her. Man, I'm not sure if I mean it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that really helps. (seriously, it does) I want to cry. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) '*rubs eyes* But I just kind of banned Wetty! DANGIT! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Not really, she banned herself. I just made it happen, you know? EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME! Arrg... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, seriously. I'm going to go make myself some soup for lunch... and drown myself in misery. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to talk about it.... Shistar and Sparrowsong declinded me, now everyone will. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re:AP LOL, Nope, Thunderstar is from WindClan. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mmmm, Fifteen, maybe, but not thirty. Maybe thirty when I'm done of Seeking Light, but not until then. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :P I've been meaning to get on this wiki for a while to see what's it's about and it's awesome! I think I'll stay. :) --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 16:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hey, Arti! Wassup? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Agh! I feel so STUPID. Guess what I did? I messed up Bramble/Boulder. Dangit. So now, your requested character is Boulder, not Bramble. I feel so mean! :o [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had lunch yet, it's like 1:15, and I want an Oreo. I also need to pack for DC. xD Oh yeah, I have a song stuck in my head. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I live in America. Go... Eastern Standard Time! (LOL, forgot the name) Actually, I live in NC. Go Wolfpack! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Coolio, I live in the capitol of mine, too. Seriously. It's a five (and a half, dangit) hour drive from here to DC. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, on a bus. A charter bus, which means it's really comfy. We have assigned seats, I sit right behind my science teacher and kind of diagonally behind my ADD social studies teacher. xD We can eat and use iPods, and I just got Fading Echoes for the ride there. No doubt it will be finished by the end of the trip. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Last year we went out to lunch as a field trip (to look at Asian stuff? It was really good, anyway). Me and my friend sat in the back and these guys came by in a car and whistled at us. It was funny and everyone was all like, "You guys aren't hot" after they finished driving by. I was like *punch* And they were like *gasp* xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I like being attractive. I'm not. Mrrp. :o [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Aww *hugs Arti* I have impossible-to-control-curly hair. And horrifying acne. Although the acne is going away, my hair is not. That's good, right? xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Same with me! :o I get my comb all wet. Then I comb my hair. Brush = bad. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you read Last Stand yet? Huh? Huh? I wrote Berry's life storeh. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Woot! :D xD I love writing. Does you like writing? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Raincloud? Could I nominate Raincloud for best Charrie in a Drama Series in the WFFA? =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rollyback Okay. Tell EU, I can't do much right now because I'm on my iTouch. Congratulations! You deserve it (as does everyone else). And- the Holocaust Musuem- if you with someone you trust you'll survive. Like me with my teacher. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 01:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Grats On the Rollbackerness. :3 [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :) But nah, I ish not interested in Rollbacky stuff. Lulz. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Owow, I'd be honored to have my characters in your story. You rock, Artimas! =D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Holy Nothing special, just look out for vandals. I did that, before I "went off", though I didn't find much. Just browse the page, and take a second look at pages edited by unregistered contributors - they're usually the cause of vandalism. Gray, 14:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) He-ey, Arti! What's up? Wanna get on the IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Arti, I was never mad at you, and we need to pump up the activity on hunters wiki, ok? :D FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Yay! I get to take the big test on Wednesday! :D lol, but our's is called CRCT. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Re: AP Aw, you'd really nominate TSB? I'd love it if you did! =D [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no need to welcome me. I'm not a new user. But thanks anyway! :) BTW, do you know the IRC channel for this wiki? Thanks! Neep 14:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Arti, Im on the IRC, care to join? FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Re:Um... Yeah. A Chinese take-out cupcake is a cupcake that looks like... Chinese take-out. LOL There is not another user on right now that can give you your rights, but GB can and he'll be here Wednesday. So I'll pass it on to both him and EU that you and Maple need rights. GB's protected the page (hah, when I said "no more nominations" I didn't protect it for a reason, so I'll be un-protecting that). I'll get right on it, anyway. Have you read Last Stand lately? FP13 22:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered RPing. Come on with me, it's FUN. Have you joined Wetty's site yet? http://Mistclan101.piczo.com FP13 23:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Stupid tests, eh? I hate them, too. When I get back in school I have two weeks to finish an entire unit in science, review a year's worth of math, and start about six thousand new units in Language Arts. Then it's the End of Grade tests. Then my life sucks. xD FP13 23:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I heard that in my high school there's at least two bomb threats a year, and it's a milestone to even survive each year. O_O But, seriously, don't blow up the school. That's where all the smart people are created. xD FP13 12:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not leaving I'm just grounded. ._. I won't be back on till Saturday maybe. - Skull Last Relics... 20:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to be friends too! You seem lovely and also about the same age as me. I love your New Generation and Kittypets series! They're awesome!! SmudgyHolly 15:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Some Stories I'm just a year younger than you! I wrote The Outside and Destiny of the Clans. There are too many more to list... SmudgyHolly 09:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Hey Arti!! You shoudl go to Mistclan ( http://mistclan101.piczo.com/?g=42813503&cr=2# - kitypet plaza) Oh and CoTW is getting moer interesting!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks! I worked really hard on The Outside and I'm glad you like it! I put it up for the Warriors Fanfiction wiki Awards. Oh yeah and speaking of the awards, have you put Promise To Fall up? I really enjoyed that one!! BellaOn the outside looking in... 17:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz Coolio!! (oh and what's your rp cat name so I can know where oyu're on) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Big Favor Hey, Arti! :So I'm in NYC right now. I'm leaving tomorrow. :Anyway. I have an iTouch, but not a computer… and I wrote a brand-new story, called Bright Blazing Sun. Something made it mess up. :Can you fix it? I'll describe the problem and if you can't do it or if there's no problem at all, I guess I'll deal with it tomorrow. :The problem is the spacing between the lines. You've read my stories, and you've seen- there's one line between each line, and two lines between each character/time change. :Somewhere in the middle, the line spacing acts up. *shrug* :Can you fix it to be back to normal? :There's one time change, with Dirtkit's apprentice ceremony. (He becomes Dirtpaw there, if you don't read the story and you're just looking for the ceremony). I want you to keep the double-line thing there. :If I'm asking a lot, I don't want you overstress yourself. I'll just fix it tomorrow. :Oh, yeah! Can you fix the chapters, too? *bats eyes* :Thank you so much for helping! *thumbs-up* FP13 22:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti, if you need help with that Im good at wiki-code. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Whoa....What is the problem with that story? The little headings won't even work FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Yeah, it's like, Ok I think I got it, then it's all wacko FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Anyways, have you ever heard of Tuck Everlasting? Because I made a story caled Warrior Everlasting, it's based on the Tuck one. FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Most of them were just testers, the real good ones are like the perfected ones Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Re: Ohaider, Arti! Yeah, I haven't been on lately cuz my stoopid laptop crashed... my dad managed to fix my old, mouse-dungy one, though. =P [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 20:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I hate to break it to you but the real Wicked Musical is WAY sadder than your story lol Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Yeah, but could you change your siggy? I hate the color pink *shudders* Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... NOT TWO DAYS!!! *entire earth screams* Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... Re: Half Yes to both. Sparrowsong 21:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it was anger, I don't know. Well I'm ungrounded now, I'll be back on more. :D - Skull Last Relics... 22:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I'm back. :D I like your siggie! - Skull Last Relics... 23:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) o_0 No, she was banned for this. No, I did not flame her, ever. And, I gotta ask, do you honestly think I'm the kind of admin who bans people for no reason? No offense, Arti... --Sparrowsong 23:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Sparrowsong 23:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we do, but...I'm not the one who keeps bringing it up... Sparrowsong 23:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks *hugs back*. Sparrowsong 23:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) omg I LOVE IT! I can't wait for everyone to see it XD Best FriendsIn memory of Eli, goodbye my friend... LMAO, you mean "not not not like you." "Not not like you" would mean you can't believe anyone would like me. --Sparrowsong 00:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oh!! Thank you :) be sure to check out my other stories as well and also keep writing your New Generation series, I love it Hey Arti!! Wazup? Oh and guess what? I finished Spirit Thieves! :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *prepares for nickname battle* lol xD I think more users are calling her Frosty (me included) so it's good :) And yup - tell em what you think of the ending! ps. can't wait until you start one of the broadway cat stories again!!! (i voted!!)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! (scaring readers check!) lol![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) My first horror was a fail!! I tried writing Huanted Wonderland as a horror story but it didn't really worked and I stopped writing..guess it didn't catch my attention. You're best type is drama![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) if nobody adopts it I migth continue it but will ahve to make osme changes - and it shows how good you're at it![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I htink I will. I'm going to take it down from the adoption forum :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dawn's story is yours now. Sparrowsong 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wetty quit the vote. Can't do anything about that. Second, I'm doing everything I can to get you your rights, and for some reason EU isn't cooperating. Meh. Sparrow's vote should be over too but the page was protected... so if I can at least get Sparrow's rights for her then you'll be right after, I promise. (Sparrow's rights involve giving other people rights) FP13 12:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) lolz I know how you feel xD! I'm gonna go either rigth nwo or in a few minutes. [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry for answering soo late - I' on now if you want - but doing my hw at teh same time xD [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Er. Aww... I'm not sure to feel flattered or flustered. I always go on and learn all the secrets anyway, without my cats really knowing them… but… I'm really surprised by… BramblexForest. There, I said it. But anyway I wanted to let you know that Forestheart has a small crush on Dapplepaw. XD Love chain. I'm sorry, though… I hope our characters can work something out! (Don't murder Dapplepaw AHH!) FP13 02:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Dapplepaw is Autumn. LOL. This'll make things more interesting on MistClan. xD But, no, it won't make things awkward between us! FP13 14:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Rain?? O hai Arti. So, did you get Rain, or did I?? Do you know? 'Cause I don't.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 04:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) They say that Wetty is the agent and that is sockpoppeting or somethign like that. and then they say that forets s part fo it to and that she's been mean to Sparrow and is untrustworthy. And somethign like thet happened - not so sure myself - and tehy are both banned.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 00:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont really know how to explain but go on Mistclan if you want to talk to wetty or forest. I think they are there. g2g now bye...hope thsi will get fixed.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 00:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? WFWiki channel. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh. xD Okay. Hopefully I'll still be on. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah... xD I never shut up either. Unless it's the big test at the end of the year, then I'm required to by law. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I love funny people. I was voted class clown. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I can keep people laughing for a good, long time. My family (except for little bro) are all comedians at heart, it seems. I like it. It gives a good reputation, although I'm relatively unpopular in school... [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Arti =) I was just fixing something for Ice. I probably won't write any fanfics; I'm concentrating on some original stuff at the moment but thank you for the welcome. Sandy 22:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, I don't know yet either. I may, I may not... I am as of yet undecided XD. Thank you anyway. =) Sandy 22:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ARTI! Hi. xD What's up? (ON MC) I missed everything yesterday, because... My internet shut down. *groan* [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 14:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Could You? Could you vote here for me? I need some voters and I saw that you were on soooo... If you could, that'd be a HUGE help to meh! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 23:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) re Thanks Artimas :) Shruggytalk 06:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh Somebody tricked me and it made me really mad. So I got upset and logged off because I have the tendancy (however you spell it) to get mad at people when I'm angry for some other reason. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 23:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) BRAMBLEPATH WAS CAPTURED? OMILORD. (And she's pregnant??? Since when does Wetty tell us stuff like that???) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* And I just got bad news. (Not about me. Don't worry! LOL) IRC too? FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Tell you there. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I really have ot go eat. Sorry arti, btu i might be back in half an horu or so. I'll try my best![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]19:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm on MC now. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* Why not? See you on both. (My internet is weird, though.) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Arti. :) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had to go? WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Say what things? And Wetty and I just apologized, it's the stress getting to both of us. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 22:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Get on the IRC- Wetty's gonna announce the contest winner, I think. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 00:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't lie to me, I saw you pick Foresty. I saw you. WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Please, now we definitely havta talk with this. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 00:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Arti, my computer is being stupid. It may take awhile for me to get on MC WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt Heyo, Arti. :) FP 20:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm on the IRC and MC. WIN FP 20:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi HI ARTI. :DD Ice fall 16:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was totally random. :) Sure, IRC. FP 16:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. IRC too? Ice fall 01:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Arti. :] -Leafwhisker 16:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just read the Friends acrticle, I think you did great with the castings! -Leafwhisker 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, your story sounds good on HP wiki too. I've never seen Friends before. -Leafwhisker 17:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Could I find Friends anywhere? Like reruns? -Leafwhisker 17:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. -Leafwhisker 18:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Both. Wetty Wet WetYeah Re:Kitteh Alrighty, I'll get crack-a-lackin' on it! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Drawing is completed! Mission accomplished! Enjoy your kitteh! (Please excuse the terrible stripes..XD) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok we can go on MC. and Irc. Wetty Wet WetYeah Ok. Wetty Wet WetYeah Thank you. :) And yes, it IS coming along well, thanksforasking. (yes, it's a word in my dictionary) Life is good. Friend still ignoring me, gonna kill her tomorrow. JK I'm gonna run crying to her and ask what the Hades her problem is. How's your life? FP 20:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) O: Gaspers! I wish you luck. I would make you a card thing but I'm running short of time. :) But ILY (in a cyber-buddeh way) and I can't wait to see you after! :D FP 00:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're better. FP 16:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC? FP 01:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Foresty thinks that Arti should read the last half of Chapter 10 of FaD. Or Foresty will get her machete. *evil grin* FP 15:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Foresty agrees to the idea of talking in third person, and also would like to join Arti on the IRC. FP 15:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You should change your siggy and you can make another cat, since he is apprentice age. Sadly Im busy like REALLY buzy so you're gonna have to wait for me to Rp for a bit. Wetty Wet WetYeah Seriously? It's like 8:30 here, Wetty Wet WetYeah Wow on school nights I went to bed at 9:30 and woke up at 6:30 XD Wetty Wet WetYeah What am I doing? Oh well thats a good one, *takes a breath* CHATTING, DRAWING PICTURES ON DRAWINGNOW.COM, WRITING AND TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC Wetty Wet WetYeah Well Im busy still and thanks for going on the site Wetty Wet WetYeah JOIN IT OR DIE *says in evil monsta voice* XD Wetty Wet WetYeah So can you join it? You can make torturials and drawings, torturials is where you teach people how to draw. Wetty Wet WetYeah Thanks Thank you for voting on my page! I really appriecate it! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 19:12, June 17 2010 (UTC) Miststar banned Forest. I think. Wetty doesn't seem too mad at me. And Wetpaw left, too. So now Flurrypaw's trying to make sure they're both okay without making Miststar angry. And Wolfpaw's freaking TRAPPED, which makes me SO MAD. If I want my kit to be trapped, I. Will. Trap. Him. I won't stand for anything else. And Forestheart will be a member of Miststar, if Wetty likes it or not. So. There. FP 22:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) '*small scream* My teacher just emailed me. :O Now I'm scared. (g2g, shower.) FP 00:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, RP away! Wetty Wet WetYeah Actually, both. :) LOL. It was about my thyroid- she was wondering how long recovery was. :O FP 00:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) My mom? I dunno. She and my mom are relatively close for parent-teacher. I call it PTC when they talk. :O Crowpaw freaks Foresty out. FP 01:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:RE: Really? I was bored one day and it happened. LOL! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:01, June 18 2010 (UTC) I know right? Well thanks for your tips and votes! Hopefully we can enough people so I can actually write it soon! LOL! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:25, June 18 2010 (UTC) I know...Sadly. Wetty Wet WetYeah I'm SO an epic win! I'm touched. :') HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't, on another RP site....Do you want to join it? Wetty Wet WetYeah It's Human/magic rp. Wetty Wet WetYeah Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww pleeeaaassseee Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay http://mysticalrp.piczo.com ENJOY Wetty Wet WetYeah wHY? Wetty Wet WetYeah But you can't RP Duskpaw with him XD Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay but you gotta be aware that sounded so wrong what you said XD Wetty Wet WetYeah Hi Hey arti!GingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 01:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothin much Nothin much. Just working on my new story a little bit.GingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, Arti. :D Nothing much, I'm at my grandmother's house. I ditched school since I was up since 1 yesterday. (Brother coughed so hard, he was in so much distress that my mom took him to the hosptial and I begged to come. So she said, 'You're not going to school tommorow since it will be alot for you to wake up' funfun. You? And sure, we can roleplay. :) Icefall Icy Winds 16:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yep, he is. i'm having pizza right now. :DD Icefall Icy Winds 17:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) lol. what time is it where you live? 1:15 here. Icefall Icy Winds 17:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you are so right. and I'm so bored. did ya read icy winds yet? Icefall Icy Winds 17:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yep, I always am no matter what. Icefall Icy Winds 17:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yes, I ate all the freezepops we had. it is so hot here. Icefall Icy Winds 21:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dangit. FP Coolr than you 21:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah, all of 'em. Icefall Icy Winds 21:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not cooler than you, you're right. I'm coolr than you. FP Coolr than you 22:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know IT'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROFL! XDDDDDDDGingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yep, I have to go back August 6th, mostly because of budget cuts, they might even get rid of like Art, PE, Music and all other stuff because of the budget cuts. :( Wetty Wet WetYeah Yeah....But my strongest subject is math! On our big test (Called CRCT here) I only missed ONE out of all the questions for the math part! And can you join the Animal Savers Foundation? Wetty Wet WetYeah Don't worry, all you have to give is your name age and place where you live, (some person wrote their place they lived was La la land XD) Wetty Wet WetYeah I'll go on MC, but you might wanna pull up another tab and try again cause your not in the members area. Wetty Wet WetYeah My comp is being retarded, I can't do MC. But can you go the the Animal Saver Foundation, go over to the forums, click General Discussion and go to the next meeting. Wetty Wet WetYeah IRC? Map fern 16:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm there. Sorry about the movie :(. Map fern 16:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) And BTW, I'm Maplefrost on there. Map fern 17:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kittypets Yay! I shall read it! RainfireThe Scruffs' 19:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reading it! It means alot that my stories are read. :D RainfireThe Scruffs' 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I met her kids today. Enough said, I think. FP Coolr than you 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yeah, I did. It's going slow 'cause I can't think of anything, but I have the whole plot planned out. I'm wondering if I should do one more "Freekit" chapter or make him "Freepaw" or what. I think I'll do Freekit and reveal some stuff early-on. FP Coolr than you 20:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kay, cool. Be right there. FP Coolr than you 20:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Whyyyy I did! FP Coolr than you 00:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No. Just a cat shadow. FP Coolr than you 00:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Gotta go. Okay, thanks. :D Sure, your cats can show mine around. -Goldenkit "Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 14:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Where do you join on it? Sorry, I'm clueless when it comes to computers. -Goldenkit'"Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 14:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC)' Lol you are right, poor Wetpaw. Wetty Wet WetYeah RAWR Wetty Wet WetYeah Hi Hey. FP Coolr than you 19:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti! Sorry for not replying, I just flew over to England for a holiday/to see my relatives, so I haven't been on that much. Um, did you just look on the joining page or on the Cats of the Clan page? Because yes, there was a Bramblepath when the Clan first started up, but he died after a fox attack, so you can join with that name again, seeing as there is only one other person on the site who actually remembers when Bramblepath was in the Clan. Bramblepath was me, cos no one else was on the site yet, and I was bored, so I made hundreds of cats. I DID get the name from you, but I didn't realise it until after I killed him, when I went on the wiki and saw your Bramblepath siggie. So I subconciously remembered the name and used it. Sorry 'bout that. :D Anyway, please join!! And tell Wetty that she needs to check the joining page when you see her, ok? Yay!! [[User:Zaffie|'Jenna']][[User talk:Zaffie|' Stormfire']][[User:Zaffie|' "Your eyes, Jen. What's happened to your eyes?"]] 06:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) -hugz back- Thanks to you too for what you said on your opinions of users for me :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|...Forever young...♥ ]] 13:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Arti, could you help me with the coding on my userpage? I need help. >.< Icefall Icy Winds 14:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. The links are on my userpage, you can copy those, put them at the end of the page, try to fix the coding and put 'em back. Tell me if it's too hard. Icefall Icy Winds 14:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks. Icefall Icy Winds 15:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) NM homeh. I'm just hoping the USA shall win and thinking about Standards. Didja read ze update? FP Coolr than you 19:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tell your dad that the next big match in the Round with 16 is England vs. Germany, which instantly cancels out his prediction. FAIL. FP Coolr than you 19:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wednesday is a fail, we cannot do it that day but I was hoping we can do it today is foresty comes by Wetty Wet WetYeah OMG Thanks! Wha? *checks quickly* Haha you're right! Whoops, my bad! Thanks for letting me know. Do you wanna vote for the putties? I only have that left. Thanks again! [[User:SpottedheadRC|♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 17:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, and I just finished making a picture on PaintJetfireUh oh, looks like a storm is coming 19:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! No, your not interupting anything. I'm done making pictures on the computer fo right nowJetfireUh oh, looks like a storm is coming 21:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG like on teh home page? Sure!! But I'll give TTP one more week on theer before I put that on there. and and do you want to make a request for the home page poll? [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|...Forever young...♥ ']] 17:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) }} \ You soooooooo made Wetstream sad on MC, she is like depressed for what you did. Wetty Wet WetYeah For When You Come Back... I finished Standards. You should read the end. It's dramatic and stuff. Yeah. I also have a new siggy. Happy July 4th! 00:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And now I've started the next book, Healing. (Oh wow, there's a thing called Healing and Killing... O.o) I've also done my pre-op... the only tests needed were height, weight, blood pressure, and oxygen level... a lot less than usual... lol. But then they told me all about my operation, and just kind of slammed with information. Well, they didn't tell me about the operation itself, but a whole lot of before-and-after crapness and what this is and what that is... UGH. I've been to the doctor a ''lot. LOL, hypothyroidism has its perks! Like sudden swelling of the thyroid that could be cancer but it probably isn't and so you have to get it out just in case because it's swelling anyway and it's going to block your vitals because WHOOP! it's in the base of the neck. LOL Anyway, um... yeah. Unless something important happens, I won't be posting any more messages here until I get back from Cancun. It's so WEIRD how you're there when I am! But I'll be stuck in a resort (LOL, a lot of people don't say that) called... um... [Insert Resort Name Here}. LOL LOL, peace. 13:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC)